Goodbye Happiness
by Pepsi Dew
Summary: Quinn rediscovers the qualities of Mike Chang as she visits the past with him, she finds out that she has taken Mike for granted all these years. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**From the author: **My first fanfiction for Glee. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and his gang in Fox does. :) Of all the pairings, I find this pairing the most weird and the most adorable. ;D Well, to be honest, any pairing with Mike is cool. English ain't my first language, so there may be grammar errors - I apologize! And also, the song is inspired by and based on Utada Hikaru's **_Goodbye Happiness_**, it's a great song, go check it out (lol, shameless plug).

And also, my first language isn't Cantonese, I got help from friends on that part.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_After the sweet candy has disappeared_

_A sad looking little boy_

_On a cloudless Summer Day_

* * *

The soft breeze whipped her hair across her face, as she held her white sunhat down; it kept her hair in place. Her bare feet walking along the soft green grass of the park.

The young girl looked back where her parents were having a picnic. Not wanting to stay in one place, the blonde girl wandered around happily. That was when she saw a black-haired boy no taller than she was. He was sitting under a lone tree in the park, looking up at the cloudless azure skies.

The 11-year old girl saw that he was in the middle of eating a chocolate bar, but it was melting because of the warm weather. As she approached closer, she saw his face more clearly.

With chocolate-stained lips, he looked up at her. The boy lowered his chocolate bar and tried to clean himself.

The girl reached into her pocket of her white one piece sun dress and produced a pink handkerchief and gave it to the boy.

* * *

_Sunburnt hands and feet_

_Careless if her white one piece gets dirty_

_An unconscious paradise_

* * *

He smiled at her and took it.

"_Do jeh sai_," he spoke.

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"What's your name?" she said.

He stared at her, then said, "Michael."

After finishing his chocolate and cleaning himself up with the girl's handkerchief, he looked worriedly at the dirtied cloth.

"Sorry…"

The girl laughed, "It's OK, you can keep it."

"_Leih giu mat mehng?_"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The boy tried again, carefully choosing his words, "What is your name?"

"It's Quinn."

* * *

_I waited after the dream, but nothing_

_Then one day, I learned of your name_

_So Goodbye Loneliness_

_Singing along to a love song_

_Reflected in your eyes, I'm laughing_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a drizzly Sunday afternoon and Quinn was stuck at home. Alone. Without her mom. Without Sam.

Who leaves their girlfriend alone during their summer break anyway? She knew her face was etched with contempt, but she didn't care.

Then the girl saw Mike jogging past her house with an umbrella. She was also amused with the fact that he had that in one hand, and he was licking a vanilla ice cream on the other.

Yet, as he passed by outside her house, Quinn saw his face. The poor boy definitely had something in his mind and she knew why. The breakup with Tina a month ago showed on his crestfallen face.

Quinn unglued herself from the window and grabbed the nearest umbrella. She decided to follow him.

He was jogging at a fast pace and even though she had recovered greatly from her pregnancy (and removed most of those ugly stretch marks, thank God for prescription creams) and the fact that she resumed her daily exercise to stay perfectly fit for the Cheerios, she still had to struggle trying to catch up to him.

The light rain pattered across Quinn's face and she suddenly knew where Mike was going.

They arrived at the nearby park and it was empty because of the weather. He slowed down to a stop and so did she. Afraid that he might sense her, she kept a distance of at least 10 feet… which didn't matter in the end because he whirled around.

"Yo, Quinn. Whatcha following me for?" He gave the teenage girl a small smile.

* * *

_So Goodbye Happiness_

_We can't return to those times_

_When we were naive and energetic_

_But that's okay_

_Love me_

* * *

For that reaction, she was relieved. He wasn't angry at her for stalking him. He never seemed to have a temper. They both walked to an empty bench at the edge of the park.

As they sat down, he cleared his throat. "Let's see if you remember." He winked.

Quinn raised both her eyebrows.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, still looking at her, "_Nei gan noi dim a?_"

The pretty girl laughed, but stayed silent. He looked at her, expecting an answer out of the girl. She sighed and racked her brain, trying to recall what he taught her a long time ago.

"_Hou hou_," Quinn finally replied.

He grinned, "_Hou aa_. Good."

"What about you, Mike? How've you been doing?" She smoothed her skirt as she watched his expression. There it was. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the split-second hurt in his eyes showed.

"I'm getting there."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember when I was pregnant? You used to cheer me up so many times when others have failed. They never came close to making me so happy as much as you did."

Quinn stood up with her umbrella. She was kind of nervous about what she was about to do, but this guy, Mike Chang, he has done so much for the young woman even when he didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My pink fluffy pen fell off my table and skidded a few feet away from me. I sighed, when nobody in front bothered to help me pick up the pen. I couldn't get out of my seat, it would just make a ruckus and I was moving like the slowest turtle in history with the baby in my stomach.

When I attempted to get out of my seat, a firm hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mike shaking his head. He picked up the pen and placed it on my desk. Patting my head before returning to his seat at the back row.

Some people in the classroom sniggered and I tried to shut them out.

The history teacher in front of the room didn't even bother to control the crowd and that irritated me even further.

* * *

_You can't overthink it or get too desperate_

_Don't fool yourself_

_It's a tough world_

* * *

The bell rang and everyone left the class in a hurry. I pushed myself up from my seat and shut my notebook. I stuffed it in my bag when I realized that Mike was still around.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, rather coldly. I winced. However, Mike just stared blankly at the blackboard.

I walked slowly to the back of the classroom where he sat, my right hand on my protruding belly.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He shook his head, his eyes finally looking at me. Those dark brown eyes twinkled with gentleness.

"Sorry, Quinn. I was communicating with the aliens."

A beat later, "What?"

"Aliens. They told me interesting things about me and you."

I couldn't help but smile inwardly, "Really now? What did they say?"

He stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"One of them said that I should take you to dinner tonight," he grinned at me, taking out something from his chest pocket, "He gave me these as well: Dinner for two at Breadstix, free meal voucher."

"How did you get that?" I was trying to suppress my excitement, because honestly? I hadn't had Breadstix in months and I was craving for it so bad. Then I crossed my arms, "Why're you asking me? What about Brittany? Or Santana?"

"Um, this is dinner for two. Not dinner for three. There's no separating those two girls, really."

"It's a date then?"

"If you want to call it that, entirely up to you, I just want to eat."

I glared at him, how insensitive. It bothered me a little, only because no guy has ever been so indifferent about taking me out on a date. They would usually act all like a doormat and say yes to anything I would say… Doesn't really happen much now that I was pregnant. But this one Mike Chang. He doesn't treat me like a pampered princess or the fact that he's not scared of me. Afraid that I might unexpectedly pop out soon. Because of this, I'd feel safe whenever I was with him. At least he won't look at me with perverted eyes like most guys would.

I walked outside with him by my side.

* * *

_When humans find themselves all alone_

_Is when they realize the meaning of love_

* * *

It was six in the evening when the doorbell rang. Mercedes got up from her study desk and gave me a sideways glance, "It must be your boy, Mike."

"We're not dating, Mercedes."

Didn't get a reply, so I moved myself along towards the door. She opened the door for me and standing in front of me was the handsome Asian, dressed nicely in his usual clothes.

"Hey, Mercedes. Hi, Quinn. You ready?" He smiled shyly.

"You two take care now," said Mercedes.

He took me by the hand and led me to his car. I hoisted myself onto the passenger seat and Mike waited until I was comfortably seated. Before he shut the door, he said, "You look beautiful as always."

Smooth talker and he was successful at it. My heart was pounding. Thank goodness the conversation all the way to Breadstix wasn't awkward. In fact, it was enlightening and it made me look forward to what we were going to talk about during dinner.

The entrance to Breadstix was decorated with yellow lights and as we went into the building, I nearly lost my balance on the steps. With quick reflex, I grabbed onto Mike's arm. He was startled at first, but when he noticed that I nearly fell, he held me steady.

"You OK?" He looked at me and in his eyes, I saw worry, kindness and warmth, all at the same time. I nodded.

It was the first time I had dinner with him and it was easy to admit that it was probably the best dinner I had with anyone of the opposite sex. I sensed no hidden motivation from the boy. He really was just being nice to me and hanging out like good friends would. We talked about Glee Club, how Matt actually kept the spider for his pet after the doctors pulled it out of his ear (I had a good laugh with this one). Mike talked about the dangerous wrath of Puck and his obsession with waffles when he slept over at his house for cramming a test the next day. He learned that it was risky to take even one bite out of Puck's waffles for breakfast.

I had to smile at that one, because it was something I knew as well when I lived shortly with Puck.

It was late in the evening when we finished with our dinner and we were still talking as we stepped out of the restaurant. Mike began talking about the football team at school and suddenly, he just stopped.

"Let's change the topic," he said hurriedly. "You know, there was a great TV show last n-"

"Mike, what is it?" I pressed. "Is there something wrong with the football team?"

He swallowed, "Guess it won't hurt to tell, but… Take a seat." He gestured at the bench outside and I sat down, scrutinizing his face.

He uncrossed his arms and started putting his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat. "Ever since we joined glee club, it was Finn that was given the most trouble by Azimio and Karofsky and some other jocks. Matt and I, we kept a low profile so we didn't get picked on a lot. Well, they're getting bored of the same target, so they're hunting for new prey...

"I was thinking of quitting football but that would seem like I'm running away. In all honesty, the football team was a free ride to the top of the food chain in high school. That was what I thought when I first entered William McKinley and it did work, even if I didn't like football that much."

It made sense, the high school society seemed to cement the notion that the glee club could never mix with the football team and the Cheerios. It saddened me that it had to be that way. To think that I joined glee to keep an eye on Finn and prevent Rachel from latching onto him. Well, that turned out real well, I thought dryly. The sarcasm didn't last long as defense mechanism. Eventually, I felt the pain at the thought of Finn.

"Quinn! A-are you alright?"

I must've startled him, because tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks. I let out a weak laugh. "Sorry." I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my cardigan. "It's funny how the glee club can change one's perception of the world."

Mike nodded slowly, "Puck and the rest of us used to throw kids in the dumpster. We were no different from Karofsky and Azimio."

"And I was awful to everyone else who wasn't a Cheerio."

There was a long stretch of silence. Mike was probably thinking the same thing I was. We were recalling back the past events of our high school lives prior to joining glee.

"Well, I was always awful from the beginning anyway even if I wasn't a Cheerio," I said.

"That's not true."

"Liar. You've seen me what I was like in middle school." I glared at him.

He grinned, "Quinn, kicking a guy in the balls doesn't count as being mean. The dude deserved it. And pulling that girl's hair in class was necessary because she was sticking chewing gum under your desk - she deserved it."

We both laughed. I finally looked up, "I still can't believe you remember them."

He shrugged, "I have a killer memory. You're a good girl, Quinn. I have that on good word."

I blinked.

* * *

_These fading passing days_

_Let me hear a gentle song_

_Do you still remember, to this day_

_The way we felt around the time we met_

* * *

"Do you remember the day when we met? It was at the park," he said, his eyes traveling from the ground to me. "It was also the day when I first moved here. Didn't know much English."

He kicked an empty Pepsi can nearby and it rattled and hopped along the sidewalk. I waited for what he was about to say next. I had a vague memory of it, I could only recall the moment where I was having a picnic with my family and then bumping into Mike who spoke to me in Cantonese.

"You were nice, you lent me your pink handkerchief."

"I did?"

"Man, you didn't miss it, did you?" From his pocket, he drew out a cloth. Under the dim streetlight, I thought it was just a normal hankie, but I soon noticed the flower embroidery in the corner and I slowly realized that it was mine.

"I was eating chocolate at that time and I was a complete mess when I wanted to talk to you. I was so embarrassed," he chuckled.

Suddenly, everything happened all at once. The hidden memories revealed in my mind's eye, the emotions I felt at that time and I remembered what happened.

"You kept it all this time?"

He finally sat down next to me on the bench, but he looked across the street, "Well… yeah. I washed it that night and I planned to return it to you the next time I'd meet you. But when I did see you a couple of days later, we were playing in the park and I accidentally ripped it as we climbed that tree. So, I decided not to give it to you. Thought you might get angry."

"Mike…"

"Well, I guess it's alright to give it to you now," he said sheepishly, "Look, I stitched it up."

He pointed to the rip on the handkerchief. He was definitely making my heart beat faster than usual. I hated myself for not paying careful attention to him. He was a sweetheart. I took the handkerchief from his hand and moved closer to him. Supporting myself by putting my hand on his shoulder, I hugged him.

* * *

_So Goodbye Innocence_

_We can't return to those times_

_When we were naive and energetic_

_It's all your fault_

_Kiss me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky was still dark and water droplets were softly hitting your face as you looked down on me. Your mesmerizing green eyes told me of unspoken and realized feelings. Yet I was worried.

You told me of myself from your point of view. Hearing the words coming out from your lips made me happy.

For the past few years, I had loved you. I had loved you as a friend. I probably had loved you more than that, but I couldn't touch you because you had Finn. I had loved others, but more than anything, you were the only one who made me realize what love truly meant.

* * *

_Oh everything goes round and around_

_Oh Darling Darling_

_I'm not going to move on to someone else_

_Only you_

_Wouldn't it be great if we could just live the way we are?_

_At crucial moments, my other self blocks my way._

_So Goodbye Happiness_ _I want to return to those times_

_When we were naive and energetic_

_Baby, just one more time_

_Kiss me_

* * *

I was worried because you still had Sam. Yet there you stood in front of me, with eyes that filled with tenderness and cheeks flushing. You bent over and kissed me.

"I should have done that a long time ago," you whispered.

* * *

_**A/N:** Didn't know how to end it. So I just left it at that before I ruined everything. ^^; R&R?_


End file.
